LA OFERTA
by Moon Skin
Summary: Drama, celos , lemon-leve, posesividad, mentes retorcidas, algo de sexo rudo, :9 leanle y vemos.
1. Chapter 1: RECORDATORIO

"**LA OFERTA"**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de completa autoría de Rumiko Takashi, la historia y sus perversidades son completamente míos \(u_u)/ ¡eh dicho!. Leed y disfrutad hermanit s míos :D.

**Género: **Inukag/Drama/Lemon-leve/Celos.

**Resumen: **Una ofrenda, ella misma a cambio de ayudar a su amado con la mortal amenaza y salvar su vida, "OFERTA ACEPTADA" fue lo único que pudo escuchar, después de eso su mente ya no proceso nada más, de ese modo prometía entregarse al joven lobo exactamente después de que se cumpliera lo pactado. Poco se imaginaba que esto desencadenaría, el despertar de un Youkai furioso, y oh sí! Dispuesto a tomarla después de marcada, mientras que conocería el lado oscuro, posesivo y obseso del Youkai lobo a quien jamás imagino pudiera alguna vez siquiera pensar en lastimarla.

_Capítulo 1 _

_"**RECORDATORIO"**_

Lo habían logrado, por fin habían vencido al mounstro de Naraku, la perla había desaparecido e Inuyasha la había besado, todo parecía irreal sus corazones latían con fuerza, estaban vivos y estaban libres… "libres" esta palabra hizo eco en su cabeza y de pronto su felicidad desapareció, Inuyasha se lo atribuyo al cansancio y la subió a su espalda para llevarla hacia la aldea junto con sus amigos.

_Kagome: ¿Cuándo?-pensó-¿cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que aparezca?- su rostro se entristeció y escondió el rostro en la espalda de su hanyou, por un momento deseo que el tiempo se detuviese para quedarse así con el por siempre, pero ella sabía que no sería así, Inuyasha nunca podría ser de ella porque ella jamás podría ser de él, ahora le pertenecía a alguien más…_

Al regresar a la aldea Inuyasha quiso llevarla aparte y conversar con ella pero no se atrevía, no sabía ni siquiera que pasaría ahora, es cierto que si bien ella había prometido estar a su lado, el se sentía inmensamente extraño, Kagome no había articulado palabra en el camino, el se lo atribuyo al cansancio y no la molesto, pero de verdad que se moría por saber que pasaría…

_Inuyasha: Kagome…_

_Kagome: Inuyasha me encuentro muy cansada y agotada, necesito volver a mi casa a descansar, te molesta si paso unos días allá?- preguntó con voz débil._

_Inuyasha: No… te llevare…- apenas pudo contestar, no sabía porque pero eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar de la miko._

_Kagome: No!, no te preocupes estoy bien, me iré ahora mismo, tampoco es necesario que me busques- dijo esto con una sonrisa y se echo a andar._

_Inuyasha: Peeeeeeeeeeero que demonios estás diciendo Kagome?- soltó con rudeza._

_Kagome: Abajo!, ya te dije que vuelvo después, no me molestes!- y se marcho a toda prisa, ella no quería estar ahí, ella no quería que Inuyasha hablará de lo que ella creía que quería hablar, por qué eso significaría tener que contarle lo que había hecho y entonces si lo habría perdido para siempre._

Salto dentro del pozo pensando en que lo primero que haría sería darse una ducha, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba viajando, había llegado al fondo y claramente veía el cielo estrellado sobre su cabeza, ¿Pero que estaba sucediendo?, entonces volvió a saltar y comenzó a patear y a arañar la tierra pero no hizo diferencia alguna, seguía en la época antigua… Cautelosamente salió del pozo y no vio a Inuyasha probablemente el se había ido tan enfadado que no se había percatado que no había podido concretar su viaje, comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol sagrado y de pronto sintió como una presencia se acercaba hacia ella con gran velocidad.

_Kagome: Imposible…- musito con miedo._

El hombre lobo se detuvo frente a ella, se trataba de Kouga, los ojos de Kagome no daban crédito, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que si no había podido regresar a casa todo esto tenía que ver con él, su compañero.

_Kagome: Kouga que haces aquí?...- apenas pudo pronunciar con detenimiento-"Que pregunta más estúpida"- pensó, era obvio que sabía porque estaba ahí._

_Kouga: Vengo por ti Kagome.-dijo con voz firme.- pude sentir como si fueses a desaparecer, pensé que algo te habría sucedido y además es hora de irnos._

_Kagome: Tan pronto?- dijo con voz apagada._

_Kouga: En mi clan ya se conoce la noticia de que Naraku ha sido derrotado, así que el demonio de nuestros ancestros ya debe saber de esto, es tu DEBER, venir conmigo._

_Kagome: Pero Kouga… no podrías…?_

_Kouga: Kagome no me digas que piensas incumplir tu parte, te recuerdo que has sellado con tu sangre, y eso es algo irrevocable ante nuestro clan!-Espeto algo molesto, y fuera de control esta última frase._

Kagome jamás había visto que Kouga actuara así con ella, pero sabía que él tenía razón, ella lo había pactado

_-FLASH BACK-_

Kagome se encontraba de rodillas con Inuyasha en brazos sin signos de vida, yacía llorando en silencio pero con una rabia contenida que solo era visible por el aura perturbada que emanaba a su alrededor.

Realmente estaba furiosa, Naraku le había arrebatado la vida al amor de su vida y por supuesto que ella no se lo iba a perdonar jamás, pagaría con su sangre y ella se encargaría con sus propias manos. Sus amigos estaban todos lesionados Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara, el único que se mantenía apenas de pie era Kouga su amigo lobo.

_Naraku: Kagome… no eres rival en lo absoluto para mí porque no te marchas y vas a darle un entierro digno a tu querido Inuyasha._

_Kagome: Eres un maldito enfermo Naraku y te equivocas al dejarme con vida, pues seré yo misma quien se encargue de aniquilarte.- Kagome no sintió temor alguno al decir estas palabras, ya había perdido a Inuyasha! Que más podía importarle?- no deberías de subestimarme…_

_Kouga: Kagome!- La tomo en brazos y huyo con ella ante el inminente ataque de Naraku hacia la pelinegra._

_Kagome: Suéltame! Mataré a ese bastardo!- Gritaba con euforia._

_Kouga: Tranquilízate… escucha hay una última opción que podemos intentar…_

_Kagome: De que estás hablando?- río con sarcasmo- Inuyasha ya no está ya no me queda nada más que morir igual que él… derrotando a Naraku.- dijo con oscuridad en su voz._

Kouga y Kagome llegaron a la antigua guarida del clan de los hombres lobos, aquel lugar donde habían de concentrarse los cuatro clanes del norte, sur, este y oeste cuando uno de sus líderes llegaba al final de su vida, entraron al fondo de una cueva y Kouga procedió a recitar unas cuantas palabras y a gritar para invocar a un demonio ancestro, según le había explicado a Kagome el más antiguo y poderoso de su historia. El imponente espíritu demonio lobo comenzó a emerger frente a ellos para preguntar el motivo de su llamado.

_Kouga: Soy Kouga, jefe del clan de los hombres lobo del Norte, mi pueblo fue arrasado y destruido por un demonio que ha atacado a tres de las regiones de Japón, solamente quedan como sobrevivientes los integrantes del clan de los hombres lobo del sur, y unas cuantas familias del este y oeste, nuestra numerosa descendencia fue eliminada por el demonio conocido como Naraku, yo soy el único que queda del Norte, necesito que me otorgues el poder ancestral de nuestro clan y que revivas a un digno acompañante de pelea para que me ayude a terminar tan titánica tarea de eliminar a Naraku, de lo contrario mi especie se verá acabada, en estos momentos el demonio se encuentra muy vulnerable, es el momento perfecto para atacar, puesto que esta mujer le arrebato la perla de Shikon-no-tama._

_Demonio lobo: Una sacerdotisa, por lo que puedo observar.-fueron las primeras palabras que este ente pronuncio._

_Kagome: Así es.- pronunció con esperanza por lo que acababa de decir Kouga, así es había dicho revivir a Inuyasha!._

_Demonio lobo: Tengo el poder suficiente para que derroten a Naraku y de revivir al demonio como me requieren, pero a cambio de ello ¡Tú sacerdotisa, deberás de OFRECERTE para unirte como compañera del jefe del clan de los hombres de lobo del Norte y darnos la suficiente descendencia para que nuestra raza sobreviva a este ataque tan fulminante, esta unión será eterna e irrompible!_

_Kagome: "¿Compañera?, ¿unión eterna e irrompible?"- Ser… la mujer de Kouga?- pregunto con asombro y duda._

_Demonio lobo: Así es, nuestras hembras han sido casi eliminadas, sin embargo tu eres capaz de controlar a Shikon-no-tama con ella junto con los poderes que otorgare al jefe del clan Norte serán capaces de salvar a sus regiones y salvar esa vida tan importante para uds., ese es mi precio tu como compañera y hembra de el jefe del clan de los lobos a cambio de mi favor!- gritó con imponencia._

_Kagome: Nooooooooo! De ninguna manera!- grito Kagome en respuesta._

_Demonio lobo: Entonces has condenado a las regiones y la vida de ese hanyou que tanto te importa!- y comenzaba a desaparecer._

_Kagome: Alto! Como sabe de Inuyasha?- pregunto alterada._

_Demonio lobo: Me subestimas niña, puedo ver todo sobre ti, así que de ti depende la vida de él y de los demás que tanto aprecias._

_Kagome: Esta bien.- le interrumpió Kagome mientras agachaba la cabeza- ME OFREZCO COMO MUJER DE KOUGA- digo con firmeza en su voz y rostro._

_Demonio lobo: OFERTA ACEPTADA: Jefe del clan Norte, Sacerdotisa de Shikon-no-tama derramen su sangre sobre la hoguera,- ambos se acercaron al fuego y cortaron sus muñecas ella veía como las llamas quemaban el chorro de sangre que emanaba de sí misma y le dejaba una marca en su muñeca izquierda como símbolo del pacto que acababa de hacer.- Una vez que se concrete la destrucción del demonio Naraku deberás reunirte con tu nuevo clan y entregarte para empezar la colonización de la zona Norte, ahora perteneces al clan de los hombres lobos del Norte.- dicho esto último desapareció._

_Kagome: Espera! Y tu poder, y la vida de Inuyasha?_

_Demonio lobo: Ya han sido entregados…_

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

Kagome miró su mano izquierda rogando que esa marca no estuviera ahí, pero ahí estaba como si siempre hubiese estado en ese lugar.

_Kagome: Vamos por mis cosas.- le dijo a Kouga en tono de resignación._

_Kouga: Kagome de ahora en adelante vivirás conmigo allá no te hará falta nada de lo que yo no te pueda proveer así que no necesitas traer nada que YO no te pueda dar.- dijo con algo de orgullo en su voz.-Sin embargo podemos ir a que te despidas de tus amigos._

_Kagome:-notó como Kouga decía esto tratando de no sonar pretencioso sin embargo sabía cuál era su intención, __**"restregarle a Inuyasha que ella era su mujer"**__.- No Kouga, es mejor irnos ya._

_Kouga: Pero Kagome!- grito pero la joven le interrumpió._

_Kagome: Vámonos- ahora se daba cuenta que Kouga no estaba para nada molesto con la idea de que ella se tuviera que entregar a él aunque fuese por salvar la vida de Inuyasha, y cualquier esperanza de convencerlo de encontrar alguna manera de romper el pacto era inexistente.- "Al menos Inuyasha está con vida"- pensó para sí misma y sonrío amargamente mientras se iba con Kouga en la oscuridad del bosque del árbol sagrado._

_Kouga: Esta bien, Kagome te prometo que serás feliz conmigo- dijo mientras la llevaba en sus brazos y se alejaban de aquel lugar a toda velocidad. A decir verdad si quería enfrentarse a Inuyasha, pero prefería no contrariar a Kagome después de todo tenía todo preparado para "Concretar" su pacto al llegar su nuevo hogar._

**Que les pareció, sabroso no? Espero que sea de su agrado porque sigue todavía aún más ando súper inspirada! :D dejen sus reviews y les doy su atascon pronto jejeje… siguen mis partes favoritas :9.**

**Saludos! By Moon Skin.**


	2. Chapter 2: CONSUMACIÓN

"**LA OFERTA"**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de completa autoría de Rumiko Takashi, la historia y sus perversidades aquí presentadas son completamente míos \(u_u)/ ¡eh dicho!. Leed y disfrutad hermanit s míos :D.

**Género: **Inukag/Drama/Lemon/Celos.

**Resumen: **Una ofrenda, ella misma a cambio de ayudar a su amado con la mortal amenaza y salvar su vida, "OFERTA ACEPTADA" fue lo único que pudo escuchar, después de eso su mente ya no proceso nada más, de ese modo prometía entregarse al joven lobo exactamente después de que se cumpliera lo pactado. Poco se imaginaba que esto desencadenaría, el despertar de un Youkai furioso, y oh sí! Dispuesto a tomarla después de marcada, mientras que conocería el lado oscuro, posesivo y obseso del Youkai lobo a quien jamás imagino pudiera alguna vez siquiera pensar en lastimarla.

**Nota de la Autora: **Ahwww mis niñas tan hermosas muchas gracias por sus reviews :3 **Lucero, Nightblue, Vampire Star, Walia, danita-inu, Tennyoukai** y las tres pequeñas invitadas que no me dejaron un nombre para referirme a ellas pero que no las dejo de mencionar. Desde ahorita les digo que no me pidan que les Spoilee el fic **¬¬"** porque no lo haré, aunque me amenacen con la Goraishi! Así que si quieren saber que pasará entre Kouga y Kagome :3 sigan leyendo pequeñas. **ADVERTENCIA: si no les gustan las situaciones fuertes… ejemm… ejemm…, bueno como decirlo… con ver el título del capi se imaginarán y si no, no lo lean \(¬¬#)/ ya les advertí!**

**Moon Skin**

_Capítulo 2_

_"**CONSUMACIÓN"**_

_Inuyasha estaba algo intranquilo, después de que Kagome se hubiese ido de manera tan repentina él pensó que lo mejor era no seguirla y darle su espacio como siempre, sin embargo dentro de él tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien y le perturbaba, la verdad no sabía que le sucedía a Kagome, "¿acaso habría cambiado de opinión acerca de permanecer a su lado?" se preguntaba constantemente, el tampoco se sentía preparado para hablar sobre "ellos", pero en aquel momento la verdad sí que se había sentido listo, todo el camino de regreso a la aldea había preparado lo que habría de decirle, como habría de pedirle que se quedase a su lado por siempre y fuese su compañera sin decir cursilerías y esas tonterías inútiles de las Miroku siempre hablaba, el definitivamente no era así de idiota y Kagome lo sabía._

_ - __**En un lugar alejado en las montañas de la zona norte**__ -_

_Kagome y Kouga llegaron a la cueva en la cual ella recordaba haber en estado hace tanto tiempo, "__¡Oh Kami!" __pensó para sí, cuando Kouga la bajo de sus brazos y ella pudo notar como no había nadie en la cueva estaba completamente sola, pero si lo pensaba bien no tenía nada de extraño, todos habían sido asesinados por Naraku, incluidos Hakaku y Ginta, y Ayame._

_Kouga: Bien Kagome ahora que estamos aquí, como puedes ver el lugar no ha cambiado mucho, pero más en el fondo de la cueva eh adecuado el lugar como una cabaña para tu comodidad, pronto deberemos de ir al punto de reunión a presentarnos como los nuevos líderes de nuestro clan._

_Kagome: "Nuestro…" – la verdad ella seguía impresionada con los cambios que Kouga había hecho al lugar, a decir verdad por como las cosas habían sucedido ella pensaba que se vería obligada a dormir en un nido de paja como la primera vez que el la había secuestrado.- Kouga…- fueron las primeras palabras que había pronunciado en todo el camino.- dijiste que el Demonio Lobo ya se habría enterado de la muerte de Naraku, no deberíamos dirigirnos hacia allá lo más pronto posible?- decía esto con la intención de permanecer sola con él en aquel lugar lo menos posible, puesto que se sentía de alguna manera observada por el lobo, pero no de un modo normal sino de uno extraño… uno que no había visto antes en los ojos de Kouga._

_Kouga: Kagome nuestro pacto aun no ha sido cumplido…-dijo con su voz firme pero con la respiración un poco alterada._

_Kagome:-abrió los ojos grandes como platos-A qué te refieres Kouga?-dijo con la voz temblante._

_Kouga: A que aún no te has convertido en mi compañera oficialmente…-dijo temblándole la voz y acercándose al mismo tiempo que ella retrocedía hasta topar en la pared de la cueva.- __**tienes que entregarte a mí.**__- y dicho esto se arrepego completamente al cuerpo de la chica y aspiro su aroma._

_Kagome: Ahhg...- gimió Kagome en señal de rechazo y volteando su rostro asqueado hacia a un lado, podía sentir el cuerpo de Kouga apretándose contra de ella –Espera Kouga, yo no quiero hacerlo contigo._

_Kouga: Que?, pero de que estás hablando Kagome- bufó enojado y sujetándola de los hombros para que ella volviese su rostro hacia él._

_Kagome: ¡Me estas lastimando Kouga!.- chillo asustada, este la soltó, la miraba fijamente como recuperaba el aliento.- Escucha yo sé que …-dijo tratando de recomponerse, pero fue bruscamente interrumpida por el hombre lobo que la tomó del brazo y la quiso dirigir hacia el fondo de la cueva, pero esta se negó forcejeando.-No!-gritó_

_Kouga: Camina!- gritó molesto sus ojos se veían furiosos pero la pelinegra siguió retándole, lo siguiente que hizo fue jalarla aún más fuerte provocando que cayera, Kagome grito y chillo pero solo logró que la arrastrará hasta la parte de la cueva que Kouga le había acondicionado- Escúchame bien Kagome harás esto, hicimos un pacto, me esforcé mucho por hacer de mi territorio un lugar agradable para ti y…_

_Kagome: No me importa cuánto te hayas esforzado, yo no quiero estar contigo, y nada de lo que hagas servirá para…!-decía con miedo y enojo mientras dejaba caer lagrimas de frustración._

_Kouga: __**Eres una malagradecida!**__- gritó realmente furioso, parecía haber perdido la compostura- __**Tú**__ hiciste un trato con mi ancestro, y le otorgaron vida y un poder invaluable que no podremos utilizar de nuevo a ese perro asqueroso, __**Tú**__ aceptaste ese sello que te marca como mía, y ahora vengo a cobrar lo que me corresponde __**¡Tú o su vida!.**_

_Kagome: -lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas se encontraba en el suelo frío y duro de una oscura cueva, como había llegado allí? Ahh sí por esa estúpida oferta, Inuyasha valía tanto la pena?, en ese momento ni lo había pensado, pero lo que si estaba pensando y con detenimiento es que Kouga era un mounstro, con el que tendría que vivir quien sabe por cuánto tiempo-_

_Kouga: Tu silencio ha hablado!- dijo dándole la espalda._

_Kagome: Esta bien, cumpliré.-contestó secamente._

_Kouga sonrió y volvió a tener esa característica familiar y cálida de siempre en su rostro, lo cual perturbo a Kagome, como podía haberla tratado como había hecho hace algunos momentos y después tener su misma fachada de siempre, la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó en la cama, después procedió a quitarse sus ropas, ella se dio cuenta que el no tenía pena alguna en lo que hacía y al parecer pretendía que ella hiciera lo mismo, Kagome se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quitó sus zapatos; Kouga se arrodillo para retirarle las calcetas, ella estaba completamente contrariada lo hacía en contra de su voluntad no había necesidad de que hubiese consideraciones, en ese momento lo que quería era terminar, además le incomodaba su descarada desnudez._

_Kagome: - le retiró los pies de enfrente y ella sola se quito sus calcetines._

_Kouga: - le miró desconcertado.- Kagome yo…_

_Kagome: No es necesario que tengas consideraciones, estoy aquí por la fuerza -dijo la chica dejando caer lágrimas de rabia y con voz temblorosa- y después de esto te odiaré siempre._

_Kouga: Bieeeeeeen!- gritó enojado- No tendré consideraciones contigo!-volvió a perder la compostura, se acerco a ella se le echo encima y le arrancó la ropa: su blusa del uniforme y su falda hasta que quedo en sus prendas interiores, entonces también le arranco la parte superior de estas, y Kagome reaccionó._

_Kagome: Espera Kouga no lo hagas!, por favor te lo suplico!- decía en un mar de lagrima._

_Kouga: - se echo sobre de ella y le dijo al oído- __**No voy a tener ninguna consideración y no me voy a contener porque así lo has elegido**__- dicho esto le mordió el lóbulo de oído derecho y luego se reincorporo para arrancarle la pantaleta inferior._

_Kagome se sentía asustada, Kouga había dicho la verdad y no se estaba conteniendo, había arrancado la parte inferior de su pantaleta y se había dejado caer sobre su cuerpo para comenzar a frotarse contra el de ella, comenzó a lamerla en todo su cuerpo, primero el cuello soltaba unos leves gruñidos, pero ella seguía llorando, después recorrió sus hombros con la punta de su lengua, tenía la sensación de que la iba a devorar en cualquier momento, pero lo que más asco le daba era sentir el miembro de él rozar contra su intimidad, Kouga de verdad estaba actuando como un animal. _

_Kouga por su parte estaba disfrutando cada segundo después de disfrutar aquellos hombros que lo volvían loco y en donde planeaba dejar la marca permanente en Kagome que la identificaba como de su propiedad y no de ese perro sarnoso bajo hasta sus pechos, se sujeto fuertemente de uno mientras al otro procedía a morderlo, lamerlo y restirarlo como si fuese su juguete predilecto, haciendo que Kagome gimiera de dolor, dolor que el confundía con placer, ¡como deseaba que esto no acabara jamás! Pero no importaba porque ahora podría tenerla cuando quisiera sin restricciones, al menos hasta que tuvieran a su primer cachorro, al tener esa idea volvió a subir hasta su cuello y después a su cara que estaba llena de odio, pero no le importó y la beso ella tenía los labios completamente cerrados como si estuviesen sellados, eso lo irrito bastante y quitó la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía, pero esa boca tenía que ser suya y sabía cómo hacerla abrirla, sonrió de nuevo de una extraña manera, con su mano izquierda sujeto su cuello y la otra la deslizo en una larga caricia que descendía hasta su intimidad y ahí con dos de sus dedos que lamio para terror de Kagome que solo pudo exclamar un gemido, los introdujo dentro de ella moviéndose con fuerza, haciendo que la chica cerrara sus ojos y abriera la boca para soltar un gritito ahogado que Kouga aprovecho para introducir su lengua y besarla pero esta se resistió de nuevo, entonces Kouga hizo una mueca de desaprobación y le exclamó:_

_Kouga: Bien si no quieres mi lengua en tu boca, se donde te gustará.-dijo descendiendo y abriendo ambas piernas de la chica para proceder a lamer su interior, que se humedecía cada vez más, Kagome solo le pudo gritar que parara pero la verdad a él no le importo, sentía como ella se contraía mientras continuaba jugueteando con su lengua en su interior, hasta que pudo sentir una humedad provenir de ella mientras ella soltaba un grito, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la había hecho correrse, se alzo y se arrepego de nuevo a ella que estaba completamente agitada y roja de la cara, llena de sudor, la beso mientras ella trataba de recomponer su agitada respiración y entonces procedió a reclamar lo que tanto había esperado su miembro estaba preparado, le tomo la mano a Kagome y se lo rodeo con ella._

_Kagome puso cara de asco aquella cosa era enorme y podía sentir como palpitaba mientras él se acariciaba a sí mismo con su mano, ella la quito, lo cual lo molesto un poco, e hizo que se reacomodara para penetrarla, ella sabía que no podría evitarlo así que lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos y sujetarse de la suave sábana de la cama, él solo la observo y se decidió entonces a proceder: la tomo de las caderas y entró en ella de golpe, Kagome soltó un grito de dolor puesto que era su primera vez, y a Kouga lo emociono el hecho de darse cuenta que nadie había estado dentro de ella nadie ni siquiera aquel imbécil de Inuyasha, él era la primera vez de Kagome como siempre debió haber sido, se movió con fuerza y delicadeza ya que este descubrimiento lo había hecho muy feliz, mientras que ella soltaba lagrimas de tristeza y pensaba como Inuyasha ya no la querría jamás, el vio su cara y se acerco a susurrarle en el oído que la amaba, pero ella no podía contestar nada el dolor aun seguía ahí, entonces el aspiro de nuevo su piel y comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza y rapidez mientras sentía como Kagome se amoldaba a él, se sentía en un frenesí absoluto vio como las lagrimas dejaron de rodar y en lugar de ello la vio sonrojada y sudada, entonces el se sintió aun más excitado y la penetró aun más profundo, hasta que sintió que se quedaba sin energías y llegaba pronto a su clímax, se dejo caer sobre ella y se sujeto con sus colmillos a su hombro dándole una última embestida para luego dejar salir todo su ser dentro de ella, Kagome pudo sentir el miembro de Kouga palpitar y vaciar aquel liquido ardiente dentro de ella y se le revolvió el estomago cuando él se echó sobre ella una vez más, Kouga estaba agotado, respiraba jadeante, sudado y para peor fortuna de Kagome adentro de ella aún, ella solo se quedaba ahí aguantando el peso de aquel fornido hombre lobo, ella se sentía tan sucia, usada, y sobre todo muy cansada aunque ella no hubiese participado activamente en aquel encuentro no importaba mucho ya que Kouga se había encargado de hacer la parte de ambos y dejarla a ella completamente rendida._

_Kouga: -cerró sus ojos la respiro de nuevo toda ¡oh como le encantaba aspirar su esencia! Y la rodeo con sus brazos aprisionándola entre ellos para sentirla un poco más, era tan feliz…-Kagome siempre estaré a tu lado.- y se quedó dormido._

_Kagome: - sintió como Kouga hacia menos fuerte el abrazo y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido, ella sentía adolorido su cuerpo y deseaba más que nada quitarse aquel peso extra de ella pero no podía moverse casi nada, sentía un absoluto asco y desprecio por él, se pregunto si Inuyasha habría ido a buscarla a su casa ya, si le habrían dicho que jamás había llegado, sí; lo que más deseaba es que viniera a matar a su maldito captor y ser libre de tal promesa._

_Se quedó entonces él dormido plácidamente soñando con la nueva felicidad que sentía al tener por fin a la mujer que siempre había amado y ella se quedo allí despierta pensando solamente en lo miserable que se sentía soportando aquel asqueroso cuerpo sobre de ella._

_**Ahhg! Me eh pasado un fin de semana de horror porque mi bebé no había querido moverse para nada D: lo pueden creer 7 meses apenas y ya es un desconsiderado con su madre TT_ TT sniff sniff… pero ya se movió! :3 ¬¬" su papá dice que solo me está troleando porque se parece a él. En fin tenía ganas de sacar la idea de la cabeza maldito Kouga! , Me aliviana escribir con tanta libertad después de tal susto n_n , espero sus reviews!**_

_**Saludos y cariños!**_

_**Moon Skin.**_


	3. Chapter 3: RESIGNACIÓN

"**LA OFERTA"**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de completa autoría de Rumiko Takashi, la historia y sus perversidades aquí presentadas son completamente míos **\(u_u)/** ¡eh dicho!. Leed y disfrutad hermanit s míos :D.

**Género: **Inukag/Drama/Lemon/Celos.

**Resumen: **Una ofrenda, ella misma a cambio de ayudar a su amado con la mortal amenaza y salvar su vida, "OFERTA ACEPTADA" fue lo único que pudo escuchar, después de eso su mente ya no proceso nada más, de ese modo prometía entregarse al joven lobo exactamente después de que se cumpliera lo pactado. Poco se imaginaba que esto desencadenaría, el despertar de un Youkai furioso, y oh sí! Dispuesto a tomarla después de marcada, mientras que conocería el lado oscuro, posesivo y obseso del Youkai lobo a quien jamás imagino pudiera alguna vez siquiera pensar en lastimarla.

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola pequeñas y pequeños apenas termine el segundo comencé este, les diré que se me ocurrió escribir de este corte porque me di cuenta que no hay muchas historias sobre esta pareja de Kouga y Kagome que son pareja a la fuerza pero pareja al fin y al cabo, pero no se preocupen que la trama dará su giro mas delante, ni se confundan tampoco que para mí el hombre perfecto siempre será mi guapo Inu! **:9 Inukag Forever!**

**Moon Skin.**

_CAPITULO _3

_"**RESIGNACIÓN"**_

_Kouga: Mmmm… - despertó sonriendo entre los brazos de su amada mujer a la que la noche anterior había hecho suya sintió como sus olores se habían mezclado, y se alzo un poco para ver que la marca que había hecho en su hombro derecho estaba ahí, miró a Kagome que parecía tener ojeras en los ojos y se veía muy cansada, pensó que era normal después de todo las cosas habían sido muy intensas, es decir el no la había forzado __**Kagome estaba ahí por su elección**__, simplemente habían tenido una pequeña diferencia como todas las parejas, pero las cosas mejorarían con el tiempo después de todo Kagome nunca se hubiera ofrecido si realmente no lo amara, se soltó de ella y se puso de pie para ir al manantial a tomar una ducha._

_- En la aldea -_

_Inuyasha seguía pensando en si era buena idea ir por Kagome, simplemente porque había algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo pero decidió no ser egoísta y dejarla sola un poco más después de todo que podría pasar?_

_Inuyasha: Esperaré tres días más…- dijo pensando en voz alta mientras soltaba un suspiro._

_- Mientras tanto en las montañas del norte -_

_Kagome se despertó con todo el cuerpo adolorido, estaba realmente molida que no supo ni cuando se había quedado dormida ni tampoco en que momento Kouga abandono la cama, se encontraba aún desnuda así que se envolvió con la sábana _

_Kagome: Ahhg quisiera darme un baño…- dijo para sí tratando de reincorporarse en vano puesto que el dolor en sus caderas y espalda no le daban descanso, miró alrededor del lugar y no vio a Kouga, hizo un segundo esfuerzo y logro ponerse de pie, camino hasta la entrada de la cueva y se dio cuenta que el joven lobo regresaba con un saco a cuestas._

_Kouga: ¡Oh, qué bueno que ya despertaste cariño!- dijo con una sonrisa aún más amable y amorosa de lo que le hubiese visto jamás- Mira salí a cazar y regrese con un gran festín!- dijo muy feliz acercándose a ella._

_Kagome: - la chica sintió su proximidad y le rechazo con la voz tajante y seca mientras le daba la espalda- No gracias no tengo deseos de comer ahora; preferiría tomar una ducha antes._

_Kouga: Pero que idiota soy!, por supuesto te llevaré al manantial.- dijo poniendo las cosas en la mesa de madera que el mismo le había construido especialmente para ella._

_Kagome: Gracias- contestó por inercia- pero…- dijo vacilando_

_Kouga: Qué ocurre?-le preguntó con preocupación en su rostro._

_Kagome: No tengo ropa- dijo sujetando fuertemente la sábana blanca que la cubría de cuerpo completo con excepción de sus hombros, al recordar cómo era que las había perdido la noche anterior._

_Kouga: No te preocupes por ello- dijo recuperando la felicidad en el rostro- antes de traerte me tome la libertad de conseguirte unos bonitos kimonos, al borde de nuestro lecho hay un baúl de mimbre, dentro de él están las prendas que te traje, porque no las miras, toma uno y te llevaré al manantial- le espetó con gran emoción al mismo tiempo que se conducía al fondo de la cueva junto con ella._

_Kagome: -solo lo observo extrañada pero hizo lo que le dijo y se agacho a mirar dentro de aquel baúl, había kimonos de colores muy bellos y cortos arriba de la pierna, largos al tobillo y obis de diferentes colores, que entonaban con la mayoría de ellos, tomo uno color rojo con un obi blanco que de cierta forma le recordó a Inuyasha y le indicó que estaba lista pero Kouga se mostró descontento._

_Kouga: Viéndolo bien ese color no te sienta muy bien, porque no te pones este?- le dijo sacando uno color azul rey con un obi color rosa que le llegaba hasta el tobillo._

_Kagome: No quiero, me gusta más, - le contradijo la chica molesta, pero nuevamente Kouga pareció irritarse._

_Kouga: Te dije que tomarás este!- grito enojado._

_Kagome: No quiero!- le grito enojada también, su límite de paciencia se estaba agotando._

_Kouga: Pues vas a hacerlo- dijo tomando el kimono rojo para desgarrarlo por la mitad y hacerlo trizas completamente, y después procedió a tomar el resto de los kimonos para destruirlos también, quitándole también y por la fuerza la sábana que la cubría.- Porque ya no tienes nada más que ponerte a menos que quieras andar desnuda por la casa!- termino de decir jadeante de la rabia._

_Kagome: - estaba temblando del miedo, realmente Kouga se veía alterado, sus ojos parecían desorbitados y una vena saltaba en su cuello- E…e..e…esta bi…i..e..n- dijo con voz apenas audible._

_Kouga: Andando.- fue lo único que le dijo con voz fría y dándole la espalda como si nada._

_Kagome solo se puso de pie, tomo un trozo de tela de la sábana que antes le cubría y lo siguió con sigilo, llegaron al manantial y le mostró a la pelinegra una cascada donde le indicó que se bañara, le lanzo una pequeña botella con un líquido color morado, Kagome la tomo y la abrió para poder oler una rica fragancia de aroma dulzón._

_Kagome: - notó como Kouga no se retiraba del lugar se había apostado de piernas cruzadas mirando fijamente a donde ella se encontraba- Kouga necesito privacidad- le espetó seria._

_Kouga: Aquí tienes toda la privacidad que jamás podrás tener en otro lugar, no te preocupes yo estoy al pendiente.- dijo relajado con una leve sonrisa._

_Kagome: No me refiero a eso me refiero a ti…- dijo con duda, el comportamiento de Kouga de verdad que era extraño, cambiaba con tanta facilidad…_

_Kouga: __**KAGOME yo soy tu compañero, y debo estar aquí, mi lugar es estar contigo en todo momento**__- dijo muy molesto, se notaba en su cara que su irritación aumentaba, estaba a punto de hacer esa mueca tan desagradable que la chica prefirió no molestarlo más y solo asintió.- Me alegra que entiendas, ahora apresúrate que tengo un poco de hambre- dicho esto su estomago sonó- lo que ocasiono que se sonrojara y riera- Lo siento lo vez jejjjejee…_

_Kagome: Claro Kouga.- dijo con extrañeza, pero no le quiso dar importancia ya que, qué más podría ser peor que estar en esa situación?, prefirió dejar caer el agua sobre su cabeza y desconectarse de su nueva realidad tan solo por un segundo, salió del agua se secó con una sábana extra que tomo, e intento caminar hacia la espesura de los árboles pero el chico la detuvo una vez más._

_Kouga: A dónde vas Kagome?- proclamo poniéndose de pie._

_Kagome: Voy a cambiarme…_

_Kouga: Hazlo aquí, ya te dije que no puedes desaparecer de mi vista- dijo tomándola del brazo y apostándola en frente de donde él tomo asiento._

_Kagome: - se frustro ante su posesiva actitud pero no le dijo nada, más valía tomarle la medida y ver cómo utilizar aquello en su contra luego- Claro, como tu ordenes.- dejo caer la toalla para dejarle ver su completa desnudez, tomo el fondo de su kimono, pero Kouga se lo arrebato, ella se volvió para ver que era lo que pretendía, sin embargo el solo lo extendió para que ella pudiese meter sus brazos y se lo cruzo entre sus pechos de manera que ella pudiese atárselo- Listo- musitó._

_Kouga: - estaba perplejo al mirar a aquella bella mujer en su completa desnudez frente a él, sentía que no podía contenerse, se puso de pie para tomarla, ¡Quería hacerla suya una vez más, Mil veces más!, sentía que sus instintos más bajos se apoderaban de él para terminar haciéndole el amor, en la tierra húmeda, en la caída de la cascada, entre el follaje de la espesura, Ahhg tenía que saborearla!, pero justo cuando iba a someterla algo dentro de sí lo detuvo, no quería asustarla ni tampoco traumatizarla apenas habían compartido tan bello momento juntos la noche anterior que debería dejarla descansar, si eso era lo mejor, así que tomo la parte interna del kimono y le ayudo a ponérselo, sin embargo no pudo contener el deseo de tocar sus delineadas caderas con sus manos- Lo siento cariño, solo no quiero que nada te pase …._

_Kagome: - se estremeció ante esta afirmación de parte del chico lobo, y no pudo evitar pensar en Inuyasha si bien ella lo adoraba con devoción eso no evitaba que sintiera cierta calidez al escuchar comentarios así, que su amado hanyou jamás le haría, estaba confundida…- Esta bien Kouga, volvamos a casa- no se fijo en esto último que dijo "casa" esta palabra hizo que el joven lobo sintiera una calidez en su corazón y la abrazara, Kagome a pesar de lo sucedido no se movió y dejo que este le abrazara._

_Ambos volvieron a la cueva y Kouga se apresuró a correr hacia la presa de la mañana para cocinarle algo delicioso a su mujer, definitivamente estaba dispuesto a hacer de Kagome la mujer más feliz del mundo además…_

_Kagome: Kouga que haces? Acaso estas cocinando?_

_Kouga: Así es , por si no lo sabes tu esposo es un excelente cocinero esto me lo enseño mi madre… no quería que yo fuera un patán como mi padre, je… siempre solía decir eso; quería que yo fuera el mejor jefe del clan de los hombres y si bien mi padre me enseño a ser un excelente guerrero y jefe mi madre se encargo del resto…_

_Kagome: Kouga… tus padres murieron ya hace mucho tiempo?- pregunto sintiendo un poco de empatía por la forma nostálgica y llena de añoranza con la que el joven lobo hablaba._

_Kouga:- su semblante se ennegreció y solo atinó a contestar de manera ruda que se callara lo cual desconcertó a la joven- Cállate Kagome! La comida ya esta lista porque no la sirves ya?- le dijo sentándose a la mesa_

_Kagome: Pero Kouga…_

_Kouga: __**Naaaaaaada Kagome! Obedece!- **__dijo esto golpeando la mesa.-_

_Kagome: Bien!- gritó ella molesta y procedió a servirle._

_Kouga: Mas vale que te prepares al terminar emprederemos nuestro viaje con nuestro clan, también para revisar si ya estas encinta._

_Kagome: -al escuchar esas últimas palabras Kagome enmudeció y todo su enojo desapareció, un hijo de Kouga?, claro era obvio que eso fuese posible debido a lo que él le había hecho… pero nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza que eso fuese posible un malestar inmenso la agobio y perdió el poco apetito que tenia- Me voy a preparar.._

_Kouga: No, tienes que acompañarme a comer además debes alimentarte bien, ya te dije porque…_

_Kagome: - No pudo mantenerse coherente su cabeza solo pensaba en ¿Si ella sería capaz de querer a ese hijo no deseado?, ahora si que no tendría esperanza en volver con Inuyasha…- Claro Kouga…_

_**Que tal nin s :3 me alegro de poder actualizar de nuevo es que en mi casa no tengo internet TT – TT aun y apenas volví hoy al trabajo jejeje, espero que les guste todos sus comentarios son aceptados Espero hayan tenido una hermosa navidad y un Feliz año nuevo ¡!**_

_**Cariños Moon Skin.**_


	4. Chapter 4: UN ÚLTIMO MOMENTO

"**LA OFERTA"**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de completa autoría de Rumiko Takashi, la historia y sus perversidades aquí presentadas son completamente míos **\(u_u)/** ¡eh dicho!. Leed y disfrutad hermanit s míos :D.

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola Srit s! Una disculpa enorme por publicar hasta este día, le agradezco especialmente a **Tennyoukai **por su constancia y apoyo a pesar de todo lo que hago sufrir a Kagome, Muchas Gracias Nena! , también quiero agradecer a las personas que se dan el tiempo de pasar por este fic me emociono mucho cuando veo los views en las estadísticas se que eso no quiere decir que lo lean por completo pero aun así lo agradezco, les pido dejen sus comentarios n_n

De verdad espero no abandonen la historia como una personita, es que la musa idiota y ¬¬" el Sr. Idiota de Telmex que no me venía a reparar el Internet! Malnacidas compañías monopólicas!

**Moon Skin.**

_CAPITULO _ 4

_"**UN ÚLTIMO MOMENTO DE FELICIDAD"**_

_Kagome sentía que se dirigía a su sentencia de muerte, habían partido al amanecer hacia el clan de los lobos y apenas llegaban a su destino, se notaba como ahora todos respetaban a Kouga en ese lugar al apartarse del camino de los recién llegados. Entraron a una cueva de la cual salió a recibirlos una vieja mujer lobo de cabello plateado con cara de mala gana, pero Kagome no quiso prestarle atención en su cabeza rondaba la cuestión de si estaría esperando un hijo de Kouga y de que pasaría cuando Inuyasha se enterara…_

_Kagome: "Probablemente saldría corriendo a los brazos de Kikyou a consolarse".-pensó con desdén-._

_Anciana Lobo: Aun no- pronunció con una voz rasposa que sacó a la azabache de su ensimismamiento- tu hembra no ha quedado preñada, mujer!- exclamó con tono duro dirigiéndose a Kagome- debes indicarle a tu compañero cuando son tus días fértiles para lograr una concepción más pronta, es saludable y tiene caderas anchas además de buena anatomía no debe haber inconvenientes para que dé a luz a tu primer camada, aunque tratándose de una humana es probable que solo dé a luz a uno o dos cachorros hanyous._

_Kagome: No estoy embarazada?...- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar apenas._

_Kouga: No te preocupes cariño- dijo con dulzura y una sonrisa en el rostro joven lobo- Solamente no lo intentamos en el tiempo propicio ya verás que pronto tendrás corriendo pequeños hanyous en nuestra guarida!- dijo dándole un tierno abrazo que la chica dejo que le diese._

_Kagome:- no pronunció palabra solo asintió y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, en su mente la palabra hanyou y la noticia de que aun no estaba embarazada le dio esperanzas para volver al lado de Inuyasha, solo debía ser paciente y esperar una última oportunidad._

_Kouga: Ahora solo nos falta ir con el viejo solo para que reconozca ante el clan que has cumplido como prometiste, y que oficialmente somos compañeros y líderes de la manada._

_Kagome: Si querido Kouga, pero dime hemos de regresar a nuestro hogar nos quedaremos con la manada?- dijo Kagome con el tono más disimulado posible._

_Kouga: Kagome te gustaría quedarte con la manada?- su rostro se oscureció de una manera aterradora._

_Kagome: Sabes Kouga si hemos de tener cachorros no crees que es mejor que vivamos cerca de una aldea humana?_

_Kouga: - se acerco a la chica y le soltó un bofetón- No estarás pensando en volver a la aldea de ese perro rabioso, __**VERDAD?!**__ –demandó a la pobre muchacha que había arrojadose al suelo por la respuesta agresiva e inesperada del de ojos turquesa- __**CONTESTA!**__ Porque si es así te juro que te…- dijo acercándose al suelo y gritándole a la chica que solo alcanzo a cubrirse co los brazos e rostor y gritarle llorando su contestación._

_Kagome: No!- gimió- Que te sucede Kouga? Basta! Nuestras criaturas serán mitad humanas, mitad bestia, solo quiero que estén cerca de niños de su edad como ellos, quiero criarlos en un ambiente humano también –decía sin dejar de protegerse y aumentando su llanto- Extraño el contacto con las personas, Ya no puedo volver a ver a mi familia por que el pozo se selló! Estaré contigo por siempre! No lo entiendes?_

_Kouga: Kagome yo – una vez más su rostro cambio drásticamente por uno triste y preocupado – De verás que piensas en e futuro de nuestros cachorros verdad?_

_Kagome: Por supuesto Kouga… - dijo acurrucándose en el pecho de este._

_Kouga: Descansemos hoy aquí mañana buscaremos una aldea humana cercana y que te agrade de acuerdo?._

_Kagome: Sí,- le contestó secándose las lagrimas y sonriéndole- "bastardo malnacido nunca me volverás a golpear, te arrepentirás de haberme llevado a las aldeas", pensó para sí._

_- En la Aldea de Inuyasha-_

_Inuyasha: "Creo que ha pasado suficiente tiempo para dejarla pensar… es momento de que vaya por ella"- pensó con decisión._

_Inuyasha se dirigía al pozo pero al momento de lanzarse para atravesarlo, su cara se lleno de terror al darse cuenta que no había podido pasar al otro lado del pozo._

_Inuyasha: Pero que demonios está ocurriendo?- dijo mirando hacia arriba y ver que aun podía divisar el cielo del Sengoku- Estúpida Kagome pero que has hecho!- salió e intentó atravesar el pozo varias veces más pero todos sus intentos fueron inútiles, en su cabeza solo estaba una cosa presente Kagome se había ido para no volver y el no podía hacer nada para traerla de regreso- Ka… Ka.. go… me… esto no, no puede estar pasando… NOOOOO! Grrrrr.. grrrr…-gruño con furia mientras en su rostro se divisaban unas manchas moradas y sus ojos se tornaban rojos, rugió una vez más, haciendo que toda la aldea se estremeciera con el rugido de la bestia que se acababa de liberar._

_- De vuelta al clan de Kouga -_

_Kagome: Esta es Kouga!, Aquí quiero permanecer, es hermosa tiene un claro, y un hermoso arroyo nuestros pequeños podrán jugar aquí, además podré ayudar al pueblo con la protección del mismo, puesto que su sacerdote está muy enfermo, podemos quedarnos aquí? Esta cerca de la montaña de los ancestros? Por favor? _

_Kouga: Esta bien Kagome si es aquí donde deseas establecerte aquí nos quedaremos, regresaremos mañana para comenzar la construcción de nuestra cabaña._

_Kagome: NOOO! –exclamó asustada- E… esta atardeciendo ya Kouga y estoy muy cansada, además me encantaría cocinar algo para cenar, me lo permites?._

_Kouga: Esta bien Kagome, pero deberemos de regresar a nuestra cueva para recoger nuestras pertenencias mañana a primera hora, iré a cazar algo._

_Kagome: Sí!.- le despidió con una mano al aire, y echo carrera a encontrarse con el monje de la aldea- Su excelencia! Su excelencia!_

_Anciano Sacerdote: Jovencita tal y como previniste al llegar a la aldea mientras daban su recorrido un encomendado de la sacerdotisa de 3 aldeas al norte llego con un mensaje para ti._

_Kagome: Y ¿? Qué fue lo que le dijo?, contésteme por favor! – le rogó con desesperación._

_Anciano Sacerdote: Tal parece que el hombre mitad bestia que mandaste a llamar no se encontraba en la aldea que indicaste, según el relato de la sacerdotisa de nombre Kaede perdió el control y se volvió completamente Youkai y desapareció de la aldea hace 3 días aproximadamente._

_Kagome: - se dio de bruces cayendo de sentón en el suelo de la cabaña del sacerdote, no cabía ninguna duda su enviado no se había equivocado de aldea, si la misma Kaede había hablado con él, soolo pudo pensar que estaba perdida- Gracias su excelencia…_

_Anciano Sacerdote: Hija si necesitas ayuda…_

_Kagome: Si la necesito su Excelencia, pienso marcharme y escapar del hombre lobo que llegó conmigo esta tarde, por favor necesito que use un campo de protección puesto que se que perderá la ordura en cuanto se enteré que eh huido…_

_Anciano Sacerdote: Así lo haré hija._

_Kagome: Y podría regalarme un arco y flechas?..._

_Kagome se adentró en lo profundo del bosque su plan estaba jodido, sin saber donde se encontraba Inuyasha no le quedaba de otra más que escapar y tratar de ocultar su presencia, si el malnacido de Kouga la encontraba estaba segura que la mataría era todo un caso clásico de un trastorno bipolar, su única esperanza encontrar a su ahora Youkai y hacer que matase a Kouga antes de volverse un hanyou de nuevo, porque si l hacía no estaba segura de que Inuyasha no le perdonara la vida, y eso sí! Bien sabía que si Kouga seguía con vida ella no podría dormir en paz nunca más._

_Kagome: Esta completamente oscuro es probable que Kouga ya me este tratando de rastrear, solo espero que no haya logrado hacerles nada a los habitantes de esa aldea…- un fuerte ruido la alerto, parecía ser que una pelea entre demonios se estaba llevando a cabo, y lo confirmo cuando la cabeza de un ogro cayó justo enfrente de los matorrales en que ella se encontraba escondida.- Ahhh! –sus ojos se abrieron grandes como platos- Inu… ya… sha…_

_Inuyasha: -Ahí estaba frente a ella el Inuyoukai manchado de sangre y con varios cuerpos de ogros a su alrededor gruñendo._

_Kagome: INUYASHA! – grito sollozando y dejando caer lagrimas de sus ojos- INUYASHA!_

_Inuyasha: Ka.. ka… go… me… - su mente no dilucidaba bien si lo que estaba frente a él era en realidad la sacerdotisa que amaba tanto en realidad, o solo era una cruel ilusión de su mente alterada.- Eres tú? …-sus ojos se volvían dorados y parecían llenarse de una alegre tristeza, si era su hermosa amada porque no había sentido su presencia, no importaba ahí estaba ella corriendo a sus brazos… había sido días deseperados…_

_Kagome: - se lanzo instintivamente hacia él y sus brazos- Inuyasha!- no podía dejar de pronunciar su nombre, no quería dejar de pronunciar su nombre!, por Kami que ese ser que estaba frente a ella era lo que más amaba…- Inuyasha te extrañe tanto! –este la rodeó con sus protectores brazos y apoyo su cabeza en la de ella, por fin Kagome se sentía feliz de nuevo._

_Inuyasha:- no articula palabra y la suelta._

_Kagome: Que sucede Inuyasha ¿? Te extrañe tanto y yo…_

_Inuyasha: -comienza a gruñir de manera extraña._

_Kagome:- retrocede y le pregunta conmocionada que le sucede- Inuyasha que ocurre?-._

_Inuyasha: - agacha la mirada, sus garras comienzan a crecer de nuevo y las marcas moradas en su rostro comienzan a resurgir así como al levantar la mirada le deja ver a la asustada chica que se han tornado rojos de nuevo.- Apestas…_

_Kagome: Inuyasha de que?...Ahhh!- suelta un pequeño grito que trata de ahogar cubriéndose la boca con la mano._

_Inuyasha: -se acercó a toda velocidad a hacia ella, la cual solo cerro los ojos sin saber que esperarse, la tumbo al suelo y se hecho sobre de ella olfateándola, miró su cuello y gruño con furia y clavo uno de sus puños en la tierra justo al lado derecho de la cabeza de Kagome._

_Kagome: Inuyasha yo!-el Youkai perro la silenció clavando el otro puño en la tierra y la chica solo se dedicó a sollozar disculpas una tras otra._

_Inuyasha: -rugió y le lanzo una mordida donde estaba la marca que había dejado Kouga, haciendo que Kagome gritará- Eres una maldi… - gruño tomandola con sus garras de los hombros._

_Kagome: Matame!, después de lo que Kouga me ha hecho ya no quiero vivir, se que no quieres estar más junto a mí así que matame._

_Inuyasha: Kagome estúpida ¡!- le grita mientras la abofetea._

_Kagome: -anonadada no sabe que hacer más que mirarlo y tratar de ver en él al hombre que tanto amó._

_Inuyasha: - se pierde en esa mirada, la muerde de nuevo y comienza a arrancarle las ropas._

_Kagome: - siente como Inuyasha la desnuda violentamente, sabe lo que esta haciendo, pero también siente lagrimas rodar por la mejilla de su amado ella solo abraza, y siente la dura penetración de su amado que no se hace ni tierna ni dulce.- "No importa, ya nada importa, al menos es mi amado Inuyasha de quien se trata esta vez…" – Ahh! –grita fuertemente al sentir a Inuyasha embestirla una y otra vez- "Mi amado Inuyasha disfrutare este ultimo momento de felicidad contigo" – Ahhhhhhhhhh!- siente a su amado dejarse ir dentro de ella y luego caer sobre su pecho aspirando fuerte._

_Inuyasha: Pero que demonios hiciste Kagome…- dice entre sollozos._

_Kagome: Vendí… vendí mi alma mi querido Inuyasha, pero no hablemos de esto, abrázame un poco más…- dice jadeante _

_Inuyasha:- se hunde en su pecho- Te eh hecho algo terrible, perdona yo … no soportaba tu aroma_

_Kagome: -le acaricia la cabeza mientras él la abraza y se aferra a ella- No digas más déjame estar así contigo un poco más…_

_Inuyasha: Kagome…_

_**Hijitas de mi vida ya actualizare con más frecuencia ya tengo internet de nuevo una disculpa, pero ni cibers hay cerca de la casa de esta pobre mujer \(u_u)/ y como ando de incapacidad pues tampoco estoy yendo a trabajar, pero todo está bien ahora ¡! Les pido reviews y la conti estará en días ¡! De perdido diez :3 jajajajaja no se crean ¡! ¬¬" pero dejen ¡!**_

_**Querida Tennyoukai este capi es mi regalo para ti por tu apoyo incondicional!**_

_**Saludos y Cariños.**_

_**Moon Skin.**_


	5. Chapter 5: CONFRONTACIÓN

"**LA OFERTA"**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de completa autoría de Rumiko Takashi, la historia y sus perversidades aquí presentadas son completamente míos **\(u_u)/** ¡eh dicho!. Leed y disfrutad hermanitas mías :D.

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola como están espero no del todo mal cuando reciban mi capítulo (8) Iyei iyei Ou ou wooo! (8) jajajaja perdón ._. Seriedad ante todo. Perdooooooooooooón! No soy digna lo sé pero no había publicado porque quienes han leído mi fic desde el inicio saben que tengo un bebé de meses que ocupa todo mi tiempo y ahora solo escribo en el trabajo xD jojojojo pero bueno sin más preámbulos aquí les dejo el fic. Gracias por sus comentarios!

**Moon Skin.**

**CAPITULO ****5**

"**CONFRONTACIÓN"**

Kagome se despertó de golpe, para esos momentos esperaba ya ser presa de Kouga de nueva cuenta y ser víctima de una paliza inaguantable, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando se vio dentro una cueva que era alumbrada por los rayos del sol de lo que vendría siendo al parecer mediodía.

Miró sus ropas y se dio cuenta que estaba vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa tradicional, y de pronto los recuerdos de la noche anterior se le hicieron presentes causándole un leve sonrojo, "había estado con su amado Inuyasha", camino hacia la entrada de la cueva y el ver clavada a Tessaiga en la misma formando así un campo de protección le confirmó que aún se encontraba a su lado. Con mirada dulce pero triste se sentó en el suelo esperando el regreso de quien ella juraba sería su único y verdadero amor, y tan solo por un rato más sería feliz bajo los cuidados de su amado hanyou después sabía que la confrontaría y la dejaría decepcionado a merced de el lobo de sus pesadillas.

- Lejos de ahí en el río-

Inuyasha se encontraba frente a un río tratando inútilmente de atrapar algún pez, pero su mente no se concentraba, habían sucedido tantas cosas y el no entendía nada, se suponía que Kagome había regresado a su época, se suponía que al volver él se le declararía la marcaría y después volverían a su época para cumplir con el estúpido ritual del romper el barril de sake para así hacer la ceremonia correspondiente a lo que ella llamaba estar "Casados", tendrían bebés y él se encargaría de proteger a toda su familia en especial a su amada Kagome, así debía de ser sin embargo de alguna manera retorcida Kagome había sido marcada por Kouga se había convertido entonces en su compañera y él … él había quedado fuera de la historia… y para sentirse aún más miserable se había dejado llevar por el instinto haciéndola suya tratando inútilmente de borrar la esencia de aquel hombre que había tomado lo que él había soñado hacer desde el momento en que Kagome le dijo que lo único que ella deseaba era permanecer a su lado sin importar que.

_Inuyasha: ¡Maldición!- gritó con furia golpeando su reflejo en el agua – Que demonios se supone que está pasando las cosas no deberían de ser así…- dijo casi en susurro, finalmente termino su tarea y se retiro era hora de averiguar la verdad.._

Kagome seguía esperando el regreso de el hanyou dentro de la cueva, pensando únicamente en lo feliz que estaba en esos momentos cuando una mancha roja se distinguió a lo lejos, Kagome tragó en seco al verlo clavando la mirada al suelo, ahí de pie frente a la cueva, como esperando algo, de pronto simplemente comenzó a caminar, quito la espada entro y de nueva cuenta la volvió a clavar, dejo su carga en el suelo y se dispuso a hablar con aquella mujer que se negaba a mirar.

_Inuyasha: Kagome…- apenas y fue un susurro, ¡maldición le había costado tanto pronunciar su nombre en voz alta! Aún tenía el olor de ese imbécil sobre de ella… y sólo de recordarlo su imaginación lo traicionó pensando en cuantas veces Kouga la habría hecho suya, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos la bestia en él lo estaba dominando pero… una voz lo sacó de su trance._

_Kagome: Inuyasha… lo siento…- dijo casi en un sollozo con las manos alrededor de sus rodillas._

_Inuyasha: Kagome…- dijo con tono quebrado- ¡¿Por que demonios lo hiciste?!- gritó sin importarle que las lágrimas cayeran, toda su furia, todas sus dudas, todo estaba saliendo a flote junto con su corazón destrozado._

_Kagome: Inuyasha yo…-casi no podía hablar las lágrimas caían de sus ojos a borbotones, se sentía miserable e indefensa, como explicarle que todo aquello había pasado por amor, todo por el interminable amor que sentía hacia él, porque para Kagome no había nada más preciado que la vida de Inuyasha, ni siquiera la suya, y ahora el estaba ahí odiándola._

_Inuyasha: Contéstame de una maldita vez! – decía furioso, en el lugar solo se sentía tensión, tristeza y amargura…_

_Kagome: Lo hice por amor…- estas fueron las primeras palabras que lograron salir de la boca de Kagome._

_Inuyasha: "¿Por amor?"- pensó el peliplata, acaso Kagome amaba a Kouga, acaso con su indecisión con sus escapadas para buscar a Kikyo había perdido su amor, o era porque él era un sucio hanyou mientras que Kouga era un demonio en su totalidad._

Inuyasha había quedado estático, un millón de cosas vinieron a su mente al Kagome pronunciar estas palabras, ella no se dio cuenta de su estado no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza pero aun así sacó fuerzas de su interior y se propuso continuar hablando.

_Kagome: Todo pasó muy rápido…- comenzó a relatar dispuesta a contarle todo pero bruscamente fue interrumpida._

_Inuyasha: Cállate…- dijo de manera gutural- no me interesa saber cómo Kouga cautivo tu corazón, aunque debo decir que tu devoción a él no es grande si te entregaste a mi tan fácilmente- la chica soltó un gemido y más lagrimas brotaron, dolor… eso era lo único que quería que sintiera, quería hacerle daño para que sufriera tanto como él cuando descubrió el pozo sellado con magia._

_Kagome: Te equivocas!- No! No! No, estaba malentendiendo todo!, ella se había sacrificado, ella jamás podría amar a ese demonio Kouga era un mounstro no Inuyasha!_

_Inuyasha: Que te callarás te dije!- dijo tornándose de nuevo en Youkai._

_Kagome: No Inuyasha, si me vas a matar hazlo en este momento anda!, no me importa prefiero eso antes de volver a su lado, porque él no me matará el no me haría ese favor…_

_Inuyasha: Idiota, que pasa ese lobo no te sabe complacer y por eso has venido a buscarme?- dijo tratando de ser lo más hiriente posible._

_Kagome: No! Escúchame por favor!- dijo hincándose de rodillas rogando a Kami que por favor la escuchará, quería morir en ese instante de verdad que sí, pero primero quería contarle toda la verdad a su amado ya lo que pasará después no importaría._

_Inuyasha: No tengo nada que escuchar de ti, ahí hay alimento en el momento en el que quite mi espada ese lobo podrá rastrear tu aroma con facilidad y podrás hacer lo que te venga en gana- dijo con ira creciente girándose para darle la espalda._

_Kagome: Por favor Inuyasha necesito que me escuches, no lo recuerdas acaso? El día que vencimos a Naraku! Puedes recordarlo?- exclamo esperanzada de detener su corto camino hacia la espada que la mantenía escondida._

_Inuyasha:- no sabía a que era a lo que se refería- De que hablas?- dijo con desgano._

_Kagome: Dime acaso puedes recordar todos los sucesos de ese día o alguien te lo ha contado?- pregunto un poco menos desesperada, el hanyou al fin se volteaba sobre sus pasos._

Inuyasha no dijo nada, estaba analizando las palabras de Kagome, tratando de poner en orden todo lo que había pasado ese oscuro día, pero no podía y apenas se daba cuenta, había una parte perdida en sus recuerdos, en un momento había sido atravesado de muerte por Naraku y segundos después se encontraba con renovada energía destruyendo a el demonio que había torturado tanto su vida como la de sus amigos. Kagome pudo detectar ese brillo de duda en sus ojos.

_Kagome: Inuyasha la razón por la que no puedes recordar nada…- Inuyasha alzó la vista hacia Kagome al escucharla adivinar sus pensamientos.- es porque ese día tu perdiste la vida … ese día tu moriste…_

_Inuyasha- abrió los ojos grandes como platos, recordaba haber sido herido por Naraku y después una calidez profunda, hasta sentir como se adormecía- Q… qué … dices… pero cómo estoy a…quí?.- pregunto titubeante._

_Kagome: Ese día Naraku te hirió de muerte, yo estaba completamente desolada ya nada me importaba, lo único que quería era purificar a ese maldito- decía apretando sus puños contra el suelo con lágrimas cayendo y creciente furia en su rostro- pero me cege y casi me mata a mi también, después ese bastardo me salvó y me dijo que había una forma de revivirte… así que lo seguí, un demonio milenario ancestro de su clan nos otorgaría el favor de tu vida y un poder lo suficientemente grande para vencer a Naraku en conjunción con Tessaiga, a cambio de algo, yo no tenía nada que ofrecer pero entonces el demonio dijo que yo era una sacerdotisa poderosa la guardiana de la Shikon no tama- dijo lacónicamente- y puesto que en su clan las hembras fueron casi completamente erradicadas yo debía ser la hembra y mujer de Kouga, ese fue el precio de tu vida y de la muerte de Naraku…_

_Inuyasha: No… No Kagome no!-gritó desesperado, todo había sido por su vida?, por su culpa?, esto no podía ser verdad prefería estar muerto y que Kagome hubiese vuelto a su época!._

_Kagome: -sonrió tristemente mientras continuaba relatando lo sucedido- El día que me llevaste al pozo, intenté cruzar pero no pude, te busque pero supongo que por nuestra discusión te marchaste sin darte cuenta que seguía allí, pero entonces apareció él, diciendo que era hora de irnos porque en su clan ya se conocía la noticia de la derrota de Naraku y que debíamos hacer oficial nuestra unión eterna… _

_Inuyasha: Kagome… no….! Basta ya no sigas hablando!- se arrodillo abrazándola fuertemente como si haciéndolo pudiese borrar todo lo acontecido y quitarle ese dolor que emanaba de su aura, pero la chica no se detuvo y continuó hablando._

_Kagome: Lo retrasé lo más que pude pero al final de cuentas sucedió no fue hermoso Inuyasha!, no lo disfrute! Lo odie! Te lo juro que lo odie solo quería estar contigo, jamás había sentido tanto dolor Inuyasha!- gritaba la azabache derramando nuevamente más lágrimas.- Lo hizo tantas veces quiso! Nunca lo había visto de ese modo, me gritaba, me trataba bien y luego mal, incluso me golpeo, quería morir!- exclamaba deshaciéndose en llanto._

_Inuyasha: Basta Kagome!- decía entre dientes llorando de rabia e impotencia, su bestia clamaba salir a flote y desmembrar parte por parte a ese ser que había osado a lastimar a su compañera así porque aunque el no la hubiese marcado ellos sabían que se pertenecían el uno al otro._

_Kagome: Idee un plan y escape, mandé a llamarte pero dijeron que habías desaparecido, hasta que te encontré, pensé que me odiarías y que no querrías verme como justo hace unos momentos…- su rostro estaba seco ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir llorando de esa manera pero no se soltaba del agarre que la sostenía directamente contra su pecho._

_Inuyasha: Kagome perdóname! Perdóname! Por mi culpa…_

_Kagome: Esta bien, nadie querría una mujer que ya no tiene nada que dar…-decía con voz quebrada- pensé que me ayudarías pensé que no dudarías de mi, pero fue igual con Kikyo al principio no? Supongo que estamos destinados a pasar desgracias una vida tras otra…- decía con un timbre de voz lleno de melancolía que no lograba nada más que estrujar el corazón de nuestro hanyou._

Inuyasha entonces la tomo bruscamente obligándola a mirarlo directamente y la beso, fue un beso lleno de tristeza de miedo de arrepentimiento, de culpa y de amor, porque a pesar de todo el no podía negar que aún la amaba, después de todo Kagome si era capaz de dar su vida por él, su sacrificio no igualaba el que Kykio hubiese muerto para seguirlo como alguna vez ella hubiese dicho sino que lo superaba, o al menos eso era lo que le decía su corazón tanto humano como bestia al hombre que sostenía aquella frágil mujer entre sus brazos.

_Inuyasha: Escúchame bien Kagome yo te salvaré, yo te protegeré, ese maldito jamás te pondrá una mano encima de nuevo.- dijo mirándola con ese característico brillo de valentía en sus dorados ojos, y al ver que ella lo miraba con miedo y agradecimiento, la enredo entre sus brazos de nuevo resguardando el rostro de su amada en su pecho._

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado! Muchas gracias a ustedes por sus reviews Ruby Purpura, Marlene Vasquez, a los guest y a Tennyoukai para mi sus comentarios me dan ánimos a pesar de que esta vez me tarde mucho en actualizar… es que mi bebé es muy exigente de tiempo jejejeje. Cualquier duda, comentario o tomatazo ya sea por correo por medio de PM o un Review estoy a sus órdenes!**

**Estamos cerca del final chicas gracias por su apoyo! **

**Cariños y besos**

**Moon Skin**


	6. Chapter 6: RECUERDO

"LA OFERTA"

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de completa autoría de Rumiko Takashi, la historia y sus perversidades aquí presentadas son completamente míos \(u_u)/ ¡eh dicho!. Leed y disfrutad hermanitas mías :D.

Nota de la Autora: Hola peques como están? Espero que bien les traigo aquí mi sexta entrega, haciendo bien cuentas nos quedan solo 4 capítulos más. En esta ocasión antes responderé y agradeceré sus reviews.

**Amarilis666: **Bienvenida al Fandom de Inuyasha no te arrepentirás aquí las escritoras y escritores nos esforzamos por compartir todo lo que nos inspira el hanyou precioso de la mejor manera, me alegro que casi te haya hecho llorar, creo que este capi si lo logrará, saludos y gracias por leerme!

**Tennyoukai: **Mujer te agradezco tu apoyo, desde el inicio has estado aquí que ya no se que mas decirte más que mil gracias y si Inu a final de cuentas el muy sopenco es hombre ¬¬ . Bueno te agradezco y aquí contesto aquello que me preguntaste una vez del porque Ayame había muerto! Saluditos nena!.

**Tamayuki Terrorist**: Anebe te quiero mucho, pero eres tan menor para leer estas cosas D: sino supiera todo lo que ya has visto o leído y lo que escribes te estaría denunciando con mamá jajajajja xD te quiero gracias por tu apoyo!

**Cute Feme:** Te explico, Kagome lo hizo por amor a Inuyasha, ya sabes que ella tiene amabilidad eterna y da todo por los demás como no va a comprometerse en algo así sin ni siquiera pensarlo bien solo por salvarle el bonito trasero a Inuyasha C:, además Kouga la forzó para que fuera suya si yo fuese víctima de violación de cualquier hombre no importa que jodidos le deba querría matarlo, creo que aquí entra ese dicho de mi país que usa mi Abuelito "Hay que ser bueno, no pendejo" . Pero igual entiendo tu punto, crees que estoy cometiendo mucho OoC (digo sin contar a Kouga porque ese si es adrede es fundamental que en la historia sea así). Saludos y un abrazo! Gracias por leer!

**Inukag77:** Aquí está mi continuación, y si quieres descubrir si Kouga muere solo tienes que continuar pendiente! :D jejejeje gracias por tu Review! Y si esa es precisamente la enfermedad que pretendo que Kouga tenga, que bien que se esta percibiendo así. Saludos y no dejes de leer y dar tu Review!

**Maribalza:** Te prometo que solo sufrirá un rato más y después…. :D sigue pendiente para enterarte! Gracias por tu Review!

**Eissh: **Calma por ahora aquí está el sexto, ojalá que lo disfrutes! Gracias por tu comentario de ayer, aprecio mucho que se tomen la molestia de hacerme saber que les gusta la historia! No olvides dejar tu Review!

**Bueno bueno… ya no la hago de emoción aquí está el capítulo, por favor más reviews! :D**

Moon Skin.

CAPITULO6

"RECUERDO"

Kagome aún no despertaba de su ensoñación, aquél beso que le había dado Inuyasha junto con la promesa de protegerla hasta la muerte la habían hecho perder todo el miedo de su cuerpo.

Inuyasha la separó un poco de sí y la acuno entre sus brazos, como si fuese un pequeño bebé, definitivamente no quería perderla de nuevo.

_Inuyasha: Perdóname Kagome, jamás, jamás dejare que te pase nada de nuevo… yo te cuidaré con mi vida, así que por favor permanece siempre a mi lado, esta vez seré yo quien de su vida por ti- dejo caer ligeras lagrimas de rabia y dolor hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de la sacerdotisa, tratando de mantenerse calmo por ella ya que para él le era imposible sentir tranquilidad alguna hasta no haber exterminado al lobo bastardo, se lo había jurado a él mismo el instante en que Kagome dejo de articular palabra alguna finalizando con su silencio su relato- "No descansaré en paz hasta que lo elimine y estoy seguro que tu tampoco mi querida Kagome"- pensó para sí._

_Kagome: Si Inuyasha- estaba sonrosada sus ojos estaban cerrados guardando dentro de sí aquel momento, las ganas de vivir había vuelto al fin a ella, pues su amado hanyou aún la quería._

Poco querían pensar siquiera en esos momentos aquellos dos pequeños amantes que el demonio responsable de sus desgracias andaba en su búsqueda desquiciado con él único propósito de regresar a Kagome donde según el pertenecía y ese era a su lado.

Porque Kagome siempre tenía que complicarle las cosas con este pensamiento la frustración de Kouga no hacía más que crecer destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba en aquella cueva donde había hecho suya a la sacerdotisa que ahora maldecía.

_Kouga: Maldición!- rugió golpeando el interior de la montaña haciéndola retumbar- en donde demonios estas?!- agazapándose en el suelo volviéndose un ovillo dejando que la tristeza lo inundara- Porque no puedes ser como Ayame…, "Ayame era estúpida" – una voz en su interior resonó- p..pero, "Acaso quieres que nuestra hembra termine como Ayame?"- volvió a hacerse presente aquella voz alterando al demonio._

Algo en el interior del perturbado lobo se removió y pareció dejar su mirada perdida en el vacio…

El anciano jefe de los hombres lobo se encontraba frente aquel joven de tez bronceada y una chica pelirroja con la cara cabizbaja se encontraba al lado del de más edad.

_Jefe de los hombres lobo: Kouga, el último ataque de Naraku ha mermado nuestra población, es momento de que te hagas cargo del comando de nuestros clanes y comiences a procrear descendientes- al decir esto último la mujer que se encontraba con ellos se vio atacada por un adorable sonrojo del cual se dio cuenta el aludido.-las hembras se …_

_Kouga: Abuelo eso no me importa- interrumpió furiosamente el discurso que le habían dado ya más de cien veces, que acaso eran idiotas?- ya se los dije mil y una veces mi único objetivo es derrotar a Naraku y vengar…_

_Jefe de los hombres lobo: De nada servirá sino hay clan que preservar, así que toma el mando y asiéntate junto con Ayame y después continua luchado con aquel hanyou…- comenzó de nuevo su perorata el anciano demonio colmando la poca paciencia que le quedaba al azabache._

_Kouga: No sé porque rayos insisten en que sea yo quien tome a Ayame como compañera, así que déjenme aclararles ciertas cosas más vale que todos pongan atención- dijo gritándole a la pequeña manada que estaba rodeándolos- también tu viejo, __**SI QUIEREN QUE TOME EL LIDERATO DE NUESTRO CLAN LO HARÉ JUSTO DESPUÉS DE DERROTAR A NARAKU, NO ANTES…**_

_Ayame: Kouga entonces tú!...- exclamó con emoción y un dulce brillo en sus ojos que pronto se vio opacado por la retorcida sonrisa que el hombre delante de ella le estaba dedicando en ese preciso momento._

_Kouga: No me malinterpreten, en especial tu Ayame, tú sabes bien que la única mujer que será mi hembra es aquella sacerdotisa de nombre Kagome…_

_Ayame: Pero!- un dolor en su pecho crecía, porque demonios tenía que amar tanto al idiota de Kouga._

_Jefe de los hombres lobo: Basta!- gruño con fuerza el abuelo de la ofendida- No te permitiré que le hables a mi nieta …_

_Kouga: __**TU NIETA PUEDE PROCREAR CON QUIEN QUIERA A MI ME DA LO MISMO!- **__grito haciéndose escuchar por el clan._

El jefe de los hombres lobo ya no pudo contenerse más y con las pocas fuerzas que mantenía se lanzo en un furioso ataque para defender el honor de su amada nieta del cual salían copiasas lágrimas, tomando por sorpresa al joven Kouga, quien tratando de incorporarse sin éxito quedo en el suelo debajo del Anciano can.

_Jefe de los hombres lobo: Has deshonrado por última vez a tu clan diciendo esas tonterías, eh de poner fin a tus insolencias en este mismo instante!- grito alzando una garra._

_Kouga: "Maldito anciano!"- fue lo único que vino a su mente antes de que sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos por la voz llorante de la pobre de Ayame._

_Ayame: Abuelo espera por favor!, No lo mates!._

_Jefe de los hombres lobo: Ayame!- no te atrevas a contradecirme.- este insolente debe pagar su osadía por desafiar mis mandatos._

_Ayame: Abuelo por favor dale otra oportunidad, Kouga!- grito haciendo que el chico de ojos azules la mirara- Por favor reconsidéralo, déjame ir contigo te ayudaré en lo que pueda para derrotar a Naraku, si al final del viaje no te has enamorado de mi aceptaré mi derrota._

_Jefe de los hombres lobo: Es inútil que lo intentes!- dijo dispuesto a cercenar el cuello de su victima._

_Kouga: Acepto Ayame.- soltó para sorpresa de todos con voz firme y decidida.- Puedes acompañarme a derrotar a Naraku._

_Ayame: Abuelo por favor deja esto en mis manos!, si eh de ser la esposa del jefe del clan de los hombres lobo así será, así que por favor suéltalo._

El abuelo se veía renuente en deshacer el agarre que tenía sobre su víctima, como presintiendo que se arrepentiría de hacerlo más temprano que tarde, más al escuchar el tono decidido de aquella que era como su hija, supo que no habría manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión y que si no hacía lo que le rogaba jamás se lo perdonaría. Pobre Ayame que no sabía que ella misma sería quien se condenara a recibir pronto el fin de su muerte.

Ese día partieron a la montaña acompañados por orden del viejo de Hakkaku y Guinta, para asegurarse que nada malo le pasase a su querida nieta. Al pasar los días Ayame trataba de acercarse al joven lobo que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por esconder el enojo y desprecio que le causaba su presencia.

_Ayame: Kouga quisieras dar un paseo conmigo?- pregunto tímidamente mientras comían frente a una fogata los cuatro._

_Kouga: Ayame ven conmigo…- dijo poniéndose de pie e indicándole que lo siguiera._

_Ayame:-se sonrojo y lo siguió con mirada dulce, era la primera vez que Kouga no la ignoraba-Sí._

Se adentraron en el bosque y donde la luna los alumbro el joven de cabellos oscuros comenzó a hablar.

_Kouga: Escuchame bien Ayame, yo no tengo ningún interés en ti, desde que te traje ya habías perdido- fue abruptamente interrumpido por la chica a la cual le rompía el corazón._

_Ayame: Eso no es justo Kouga, por favor dame una oportunidad!- dijo queriendo llorar._

_Kouga: Ayame no seas estúpida!_

_Ayame: No me importa si soy estúpida o no, yo quiero ser tu compañera, quiero cuidarte, ser la madre de tus cachorros! Estar a tu lado siempre! Que no lo entiendes!- dijo como si en ese sollozo se le fuese su vida, estaba jugándose el todo por el todo en ese momento._

_Kouga: Yo jamás podría enamorarme de una idiota como tú.- dijo de una manera sombría y escalofriante que haría evocar a la gélida figura del Lord de las tierras del Oeste._

_Ayame__**: Kagome jamás te amará! Jamás será tuya! Ella le pertenece a Inuya…!- **__su voz se corto, un leve grito ahogado salió de su boca y sentía como el aire le había sido arrebatado de tajo._

_Kouga:- acababa atravesar su pecho con una de sus garras justo donde su corazón dejaba de latir- __**No digas estupideces ella siempre ha sido mía y siempre lo será**__…- dicho esto retiro su brazo para dejarla caer inerte al suelo._

_Hakkaku: Como has podido Kouga?!- grito lanzándose a luchar contra él._

_Guinta: Eres un miserable!- También arremetiendo contra él._

_Kougas: Idiotas…_

No hacía falta recordar como los había aniquilado esa noche, después de hacer lo mismo junto con Ayame, recordaba bien como había ido con el Anciano jefe a presentar sus condolencias por la muerte de sus camaradas y de su nieta que habían caído a manos de Naraku, sintiendo verdadero dolor …

_Kouga: __**NOOO! NOOO! KAGOMEE… KAGOME NO TERMINARÁ ASÍ PORQUE… PORQUE ELLA ME AMA … ASÍ ES ELLA ME AMA**__…- gritaba aquella silueta dentro de una oscura cueva, para si mismo._

**N.A. Hola a todos! Este capítulo lo tenía en la cabeza y debía salir pero ya, se que estuvo algo cruel para la pobre pelirroja D: pero quise adentrarme un poco más en la oscuridad de Kouga. Espero sus comentarios ya sea por correo , por PM o bien por reviews.**

**Cariños y Saludos!**

**Moon Skin.**


	7. Chapter 7: MIA

**LA OFERTA**

**Disclaimer**: Lo de siempre Takashi-sama me lo ha dejado bien claro ¬¬

**Nota de la Autora:** :I speechless.

**CAPITULO 7:**

"**MIA"**

El sol comenzaba a alzarse entre las montañas, mientras el ambarino volvía a la cueva donde había dejado protegida bajo el campo de Tessaiga a su querida mujer, una vez más el mundo se empeñaba en hacer sufrir a quien el más amaba, las palabras llenas de dolor , rabia y tristeza de la azabache aún retumbaban en su cabeza, pero estaba decidido, la protegería sin importar lo que tuviese que hacer y él sabía cuál era la única opción de Kagome para poder ser libre... tendría que matar al Líder del Clan de los hombres Lobo. Al llegar hasta ella simplemente se dedico a observarla tanto como pudiese hasta que despertará, después de eso la llevaría a un lugar seguro y entonces iría a recuperar lo que siempre había sido suyo, sin importar si tuviese que luchar hasta morir.

- En las montañas del Norte-

Kouga observaba el horizonte mientras el sol se apostaba sobre las montañas , este era el día en que comenzaría de nuevo la búsqueda de su mujer y la traería al fin de vuelta a casa, su aspecto lucía desaliñado, sucio y algo desorientado, pero nada le importaba, lo único que necesitaba era a su amada Kagome a su lado, con una última vista al interior de su cueva, visualizando en ella al objeto de su búsqueda salió con dirección al sol; a lo que no sabría que sería una de las peleas más difícil de su vida.

Kagome se estaba desperezando de su sueño, apenas abrió los ojos y pudo ver la silueta en rojo de su querido hanyou observarla despertar. Una calidez emanaba dentro de ella al sentirse protegida...

_Inuyasha:- se acerca a Kagome y posa su mano en la mejilla de la aun recostada chica- Hola Kagome, pudiste descansar?- pregunto con obvia preocupación y dulzura en sus ojos además de una susurrante voz._

_Kagome: Mmmj- emitió un pequeño sonido afirmativo mientras asentía con su cabeza- gracias por todo Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha: No tienes por que agradecer- dicho esto le dio un pequeño beso en la frente lo cual hizo que salieran unas pequeñas lagrimas de los ojos de la chica - Kagome yo hare todo por ti como siempre debió ser, de acuerdo?_

_Kagome: Pero Inuyash...- el peli plateado la interrumpió con un dedo en sus labios._

_Inuyasha: Shh, no seas tonta y solo di que sí._

_Kagome: Sí- pudo sentir como la emoción de su corazón invadía todo su torrente sanguineo, no importaba que sucediera su dulce Inuyasha siempre sería el héroe en sus desgracias._

_Inuyasha: Bien entonces necesito que te levantes, porque hay un lugar al que quiero llevarte!- dijo con una radiante sonrisa._

_Kagome: Sí Inuyasha, pero crees que sea seguro movernos de lugar... seguramente el me está buscando...- Kagome dijo esto con miedo en su voz, no quería pensar en ello pero al final Kouga siempre invadía su felicidad de una manera u otra y era casi imposible que el joven lobo no la estuviese buscando como desesperado._

Inuyasha se levanto de su lado dándole la espalda haciendo que la azabache se incorporara con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, más sin embargo Inuyasha no cambio su expresión de seguridad al contrario se volvió para ayudarla a terminar de levantarse.

_Inuyasha: Oye no quiero excusas ninguna mujer mía va a ser una holgazana, así que andando partiremos justo ahora.- dijo mientras sostenía en una mano su cintura y con la otra desclavaba la espada de la entrada de la cueva._

_Kagome: E... e.. está bien Inuyasha..._

_Inuyasha: Oye porque te sonrojas?- le espeto deshaciendo el agarre de su cintura para proceder a acomodarla en su espalda como solían hacer en la búsqueda de los fragmentos._

Dicho esto Kagome se afianzo a su espalda con la palabra "Mujer" dicha por su querido Inuyasha, sus gruesas lágrimas caían al vacio mientras Inuyasha brincaba con agilidad y rapidez por aquel bosque desconocido, el podía sentir como algunas de ellas caían sobre su ropa además de poder oler la sal de las mismas provenir de ella, su cara mostraba decisión, haría cualquier cosa por su Kagome.

Después de un rápido viaje a la parte más profunda e interna del bosque, llegaron hacia la caída de una cascada, ahí el peli plata le pidió a la azabache tomar aire profundo y cruzaron el tremendo chorro de agua, avanzando hasta lo más profundo de la cueva que se encontraba en ese lugar, en la cual había una pequeña cabaña.

_Kagome: Inuyasha y este lugar?- pregunto con curiosidad._

_Inuyasha: Yo lo construí la mañana de ayer después de cazar la comida-dijo con cierto dejo de orgullo y felicidad._

_Kagome: Tú solo la construiste?- para ser una pequeña cabaña estaba muy bien hecha y con el poco tiempo que había estado fuera el chico ella estaba realmente sorprendida de que lo hubiese hecho sin ayuda._

_Inuyasha: Así es la hice para ti Kagome...- dijo con ahora timidez en su voz, pero a donde rayos se había ido toda su seguridad! cerró sus puños con fuerza era el momento de hacerle saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero de la forma correcta no entre llantos y sufrimiento, no Kagome merecía mucho más y por Kami que el haría todo por ella!._

Inuyasha se aproximo a Kagome y la tomo de los brazos haciendo que Kagome instintivamente dirigiera su mirada al agarre, estaba decidido quería por lo menos antes de partir dejar tranquilo el corazón de la chica, ya no quería sentir el miedo mezclados con su aroma y con el aroma de ese lobo imbécil sobre ella, quería sentir felicidad y ternura como cuando ella había despertado en la cueva, como el momento en que ella sintió el toque de su mano en su mejilla en ese momento no había miedo ni dolor, solo era calidez y dulzura por un segundo fue la misma Kagome de siempre.

_Inuyasha:- la miraba de frente mientras la aludida parecía hipnotizada por el fuerte agarrare de sus brazos- Kagome, este lugar es solo un poco de lo mucho que puedo llegar a darte, sé que no lo eh hecho bien pero te juro por mi vida que esta vez te protegeré de todo y de todos, te proveeré y te daré todo lo que me pidas, ropa, joyas, incluso no te obligaré a que estés conmigo para tener cachorros- (las lagrimas de la azabache volvían a caer de nuevo)-lo único que quiero es que nunca te vayas de mi lado, quiero estar el resto de tu vida a tu lado, Kagome!- (ella levanto su rostro en medio de sollozos)- Te amo! Por favor sé que no soy nadie ni nada y si mi vida ah tenido algún valor es porque tú se lo has dado, por favor quédate conmigo._

_Kagome: I... nu... ya... sha... - sus lágrimas ahora de felicidad inundaban una vez más el rostro de la cansada y perpleja sacerdotisa- Inuyasha!- grito en llanto lanzándose a su pecho- Claro que sí Inuyasha, sí!- Tonto! Tonto!tonto! como puedes preguntarme algo así?! "Si mi vida es de él, tonto! su vida es lo más valioso para mí! Tontoooo! Claro que quiero tener bebés con él! Tooooontooo! Claro que no quiero joyas ni nada de esas cosas lo único que quiero es estar a tu _

_lado" pensaba mientras sollozaba- Eres un tonto! Yo también te amo..._

_Inuyasha:-lloraba en los cabellos de su amada- Deja de llorar mi pequeña Kagome, todo estará bien, porque ya no estamos solos, Kagome..._

_Kagome: Si Inuyasha._

Y dichos sus nombres él se agacho hacia sus labios mientras ella se hacía de puntillas para fundirse en un tierno beso. Nuestra chica se dio un baño bajo la protección de nuestro querido hanyou y al entrar a la cabaña se encontró con un lindo kimono tradicional de las princesas de la Era Feudal, que se le hacía muy familiar.

_Kagome:- salió de la pequeña habitación que tenía la cabaña a la salita donde su hombre la esperaba- Estoy lista._

_Inuyasha: Te ves preciosa Kagome...- en sus ojos había un brillo._

_Kagome: Inuyasha de donde sacaste estas cosas...?_

_Inuyasha: No te gustan?- pregunto aún deslumbrado por la pequeña en las vestimentas rosa y azul._

_Kagome: Si, me parecen preciosas, pero..._

_Inuyasha: Esa ropa que llevas puesta la mande a hacer para ti hace tiempo, esas telas eran las favoritas de mi madre, son muy caras y delicadas además de muy hermosas como tú._

_Kagome: -entendió entonces porque había sentido tan familiar aquellas vestimentas, observando sus mangas con atención, sonrió y después miró a Inuyasha abriendo sus brazos para recibirlo entre ellos._

Sin palabras el joven se acerco a ella con gracia y así como Kagome se acomodo perfectamente en su pecho, el rodeo a la sacerdotisa con sus brazos enterrando su nariz en el aroma que despedía el cabello de su preciosa mujer, era perfecto, ambos podían sentir esa conexión al estar de ese modo como si encajaran perfectamente el uno en el otro, Inuyasha quería guardarlo por siempre en su memoria, pues sabía que el momento de partir había llegado.

_Inuyasha: Mujer, es hora de que me vaya.- susurro deshaciendo el abrazo._

_Kagome: No! aún no por favor! Es muy pronto!- soltó en un grito casi ahogado aferrándose de nuevo a su pecho._

_Inuyasha: Kagome tengo que hacerlo,- trataba de usar la voz más tranquilizadora posible para que ella le dejase marchar- yo volveré por ti cuando todo esto haya terminado, te lo prometo, recuerda tú eres mía._

_Kagome: Pero...- una vez más el peli plata la interrumpió._

_Inuyasha: Basta no me vas a convencer, así que ahora se buena y despídete de tu señor, sí?- la mujer no pudo evitar sentir sus mejillas arder, al escuchar a Inuyasha utilizar el calificativo "Su Señor" que era en la era feudal lo equivalente a la palabra esposo en su época._

_Kagome:- asintió con su rostro algo compungido._

_Inuyasha:- la observo con seriedad y dulzura en sus ojos, tomó un mechón de cabello de Kagome entre sus garras para poder olerlo, mientras que la chica poso sus manos en las mejillas de este mientras el procedió a sujetarle de la cintura para un cálido beso, el beso de su despedida.- Me voy.- Inuyasha enfundo su espada y la aseguro bien en su cintura, para partir sin mirar atrás, no debía perder tiempo ni un segundo, sabía que al momento de deshacer el campo protector de su espada el aura de su amada mujer estaba expuesto era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Kouga apareciera y debía enfrentarlo lo más lejos posible del lugar._

_Kagome:-lanzó un último grito a la silueta de su querido hombre mitad bestia que desapareció rápidamente en el ocaso- Te estaré esperando!... Inuyasha..._

-En medio de la espesura del bosque-

Inuyasha avanzaba con velocidad mientras el ocaso lo acompañaba en su carrera contra el tiempo, al llegar a un claro se detuvo, mientras observaba con furia hacia la nada frente a él, desenvaino a Tessaiga y simplemente esperó, podía oler su presencia acercarse, la idea de que pudiera desviarse y buscar un atajo para encontrar a Kagome lo asustó, pero se tranquilizo al darse cuenta que la presencia no iba para ningún otro lado sino directamente hacia él, y entonces cuando el sol se hubo ocultado por completo el joven lobo por fin llegó.

_Kouga:- gruñó y con una diabólica mirada en su rostro fue al grano- Donde está?_

_Inuyasha: Cuánto tiempo Kouga..._

_Kouga: Déjate de juegos, mi mujer en dónde está?!- la furia comenzaba a emerger de su interior, pero que se creía ese sucio hanyou para interponerse entre él y su compañera._

_Inuyasha: Ella está segura lejos de todo lo que le hace daño, lejos de ti Kouga, eh venido para darte el mensaje de que no la busques más._

_Kouga: Estas enfermo si crees que voy a dejar ir a Kagome de mi lado, me pertenece!_

_Inuyasha: Kouga, recapacita o me veré en la necesidad de aniquilarte._

_Kouga: Já! tú? no me hagas reír, te haré un favor y te regresaré con los tuyos!- no bien termino su frase el lobo se encontraba atacando a Inuyasha, el cual no hizo más que esquivarlo._

_Inuyasha: Kouga entiende! Ella no te ama y yo no quiero matarte te debo mi vida tanto como a Kagome por eso no puedo dejar que te acerques a ella!- pero parecía que sus palabras no tenían efecto en su encolerizado enemigo que una vez más blandía sus ataques en contra de él._

_Kouga: Te mataré bastardo! Todo esto es culpa tuya!- Kouga no estaba pensando, solamente atacaba a diestra y siniestra, su aspecto lucia fuera de control como si hubiese perdido la razón._

_Inuyasha: No me dejas otra opción lobo asqueroso..._

**Continuará...**

**N/A:** C: espero que les haya gustado, lamento la demora, pero pues aquí esta su capítulo peques, cualquier duda, opinión o queja es bienvenida!

**Moon Skin.**


End file.
